


My darling Feyre,

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [26]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: you’ve been having a rough winter so I mail you a care package to surprise you
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	My darling Feyre,

To say that she was feeling down was an understatement.

She hated going home for the holidays. Going back to her parents’ house and having to spend two straight weeks with her sisters was always hard. She would have prefered staying at the college dorm, but her father had insisted that she come home, so now she was stuck here, waiting for the days to go by until she could go back to Velaris and enjoy her life there. The classes, the room she was sharing with her new best friend, the time she got to spend with her boyfriend.

She was always giddy when she thought of him, when she thought of the everpresent mischief in his dark blue eyes, and the way he held her tight at night when she slept at his place, as if afraid she’d disappear. They had been together a little less than two months, and she didn’t want to get invested in what they had too fast, but it had been six days since they’d said goodbye for the holidays, and she was already missing him.

She was sitting on one of the armchairs of her parents’ living room when Nesta called.

“Feyre, the postman is at the door for you.”

“What? I’m not expecting anything.”

“Can you come get it please?”

She sighed and got up from the armchair to find her sister holding a package on her arms, clearly annoyed at her. She grabbed the package and she was about to apologize for having taken too long to come get it, when the handwriting caught her eye. She knew that handwriting, mainly because she had spent the last two months studying side by side with the person it belonged to. Smiling, she thanked her sister and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, her eyes fixated on the package. She closed the door behind her, sat on the bed, and opened it eagerly, her hands almost shaking in anticipation as she tore through the bubble wrap. Inside, she found a white woolen sweater, some cupcakes in a hermetic container, a big scented candle, an old book, and some candy cane. And on top of it all, a letter. Written on the back of an eighth-grader’s school paper, in clear blue ink that seemed to sparkle slightly.

_ My darling Feyre, _

_ First of all, sorry about the ink and paper! I forgot all my stuff back in Velaris and I had to borrow this from my sister to write to you. _

_ I know this winter break is hard for you, and I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be here to cheer you up myself. And I know we talk every night (I can’t wait until you’ve received this!!) but I felt like this would help you more than hearing the sound of my voice (I know, crazy, right?). _

_ I made you some cupcakes, they should still be fresh in the tupperware. Half of them are with vanilla, and the others don’t have any because I know you like to mix and match. The candle is the same one that you and Mor have in your dorm room, I thought it would help you feel like you’re back at home. _

_ I also put in my favorite book, remember I told you about it? I expect you to get back from break having read it because we’ll need to talk once you’re done!!! (But please give it back to me, it’s signed by the author!). The sweater is mine, because I know you wanted to borrow it before the end of the quarter and you forgot it at my place. You can keep it, it suits you better than it does me, anyway. The candy cane is just for fun! _

_ Feyre, I know it can be hard, being there. But I want you to know that Mor and I are missing you. I miss you. More than I thought I would. It’s been four days and I already wish I could see your stupidly beautiful face, and hold you in my arms when you fall asleep. I can’t wait for this break to be over so I can be with you again. _

_ Love, _

_ Rhysand. _

She didn’t know how long she spent staring at the letter. At the last word, in particular. ‘Love.’ They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet, but she knew she was in love with him, and she knew he knew, on some level. And now he was writing to her about missing her, and signing with ‘Love.’ And she knew he meant it.

Finally, she tore her eyes away from the letter to look back at the inside of the care package. She moved things around to grab the sweater and put it on, immediately feeling better at the distant smell of his familiar cologne. 

Then she lit the candle on her desk, and grabbed one of the vanilla cupcakes. Once she was done with the cupcake, she opened up the candy cane and, nibbling at it slowly, grabbed a pen and paper and started crafting an answer.

One that she would sign ‘Love,’ too.


End file.
